


Roleplay

by infinityash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MMORPGs, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Roleplay, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Eren thought that the link that Jean sent him was going to end up in an embarrassing tunnel of doom, but it ended pup being a link to a roleplay forum about an anime he liked.And that is how he met Levi.





	1. Rivaille

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE
> 
> SOMETHING IM SO PROUD OF BYE

The young boy leaned against his computer chair as he looked at the alert from his friend, well, frenemy, Jean Kirestein. He looked at the link uncomfortably, thinking that Jean possibly sent him a porn link just for shits and giggles. A low groan came from his mouth as he clicked the link, seeing it was a roleplay forum based on an anime he was watching. 

Eren was honestly astonished that the forum was so big. Over 100,000 users online, the number increasing every few seconds as the big red button that held the white words “Sign Up” glared at him. He shook his head. Roleplay, he thought, it better not be a forum filled with horny 12 year olds. 

He knew Jean would send him such a thing. Eren shook his head and finally gave in, creating a user. He couldn’t believe that he was joining a roleplay forum; let alone couldn’t believe he might make friends. It sounds stupid, meeting people online as a character you aren’t, being deceiving. The people might fall in love with the character more so the person behind the screen. That was what scared Eren the most. 

He had, and was, one of those college students that sat on their asses all day after classes and played MMO’s, and ended up in the end with a higher level on his tank, but no homework done. Eren was one of those students.

Eren’s eyes flickered at the rules on the main chatroom of the site. He gnawed on his lip lightly, clicking the “I Accept” button that was at the bottom. And now he was on the forum. Eren didn’t understand how it worked, which made him a bit more anxious. But every so often, the site would refresh and new roleplay sites for private roleplay rooms in the forum would appear at the top. Some summaries of they wanted were intriguing. Others? Just flat out boring. 

The boy jumped lightly whenever his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked down at the text. 

[Cuntface]: did you join yet? if you did can you try to get mikasa and armin on it? my crew ‘The Military Police’ needs some new mems.

[Jeager]: yeah i joined. i guess i can get them on. lemme get used to the site first dick munch.

Eren rolled his eyes lightly as he sent the text. He put his phone on the desk and then scrolled through the site. Seeing the option on the top toolbar of the home page of the site to find private roleplay groups, either specific or ones the site made. Eren’s mind raced lightly as he looked at all of the groups, finding Jean’s group and lightly sighing. 

Should I join? Eren asked himself. He figured he should give himself more time, so he could figure out the way that the site worked rather than just hopping into one of the groups. He bit his lip and saw one of the groups called ‘The Scouting Regiment’ and he looked at the summary and facts about the group. Eren shook his head, knowing by just the first few words they were a mostly high class roleplay group. He decided to go back to the main page and see what new roleplays showed up, before looking at the little red circle beside a paper airplane on the right hand side of his screen. 

Eren shrugged, clicking the button before his heart started beating fast since he realized that this was a private messaging area just for 1 on 1 conversations between people on the forum. He looked at the name, thinking it was pretty neat. It probably wasn’t based on the real name of the person, he thought, seeing that the name literally was CommanderErwinS15 but he could be wrong.

He clicked on the message, seeing that it was a welcome to the forum. Apparently he was a co-owner of the whole site. Which made him a bit uneasy, since this dude literally is almost head of this whole fucking site. 

PM//[CommanderErwinS15]: Hello! I am Erwin, the co-owner of this forum. I am here to answer any questions you have about the forum, roleplays, anything in general about this whole site. Just feel free to drop into this box if you do have any questions, and I will try to answer them as quick as possible [note:: this message is automatic and sent to everyone via website codes.]

Eren sighed, leaning his cheek onto his hand. Smooshing his face completely . Which he didn’t mind, since he always did that when he thought. So, this is how it is? He is just here to ask questions, roleplay, and hopefully make new friends? The whole ordeal seemed stupid to him.

He decided to take Jean’s advice and joined the roleplay group ‘The Military Police’. Eren didn’t really want to, but it seemed like a good idea instead of sitting here half assed and looking at the screen waiting for something extravagant to happen. When he pressed the button to join, it took him to another tab and the background changed, and the way the font was did too. His name showed up on the screen exclaiming, ‘JeagerE has now joined the group!’, in bright and bolded font.

Eren grunted lightly whenever people started bombarding him. 

[HalflyMarco]: oh my god there’s a new member!! IM SO HAPPY!!

[HorsefaceJean]: Jeager finally joined. Took you long enough.

[ColossalBert]: well this is exciting. 

[AnnieL88]: welcome to literally the most uneventful roleplay group in the world. 

Eren giggled out lightly, beginning to type. He shook his head some at all of their reactions, more people commenting about it as well. He guessed they hadn’t had a new member in a long while, since most of them seemed to be shitting themselves at the fact one new member’s name kept flashing on the screen.

[JeagerE]: hello, im glad to be here. if it wasn’t for jean i wouldn’t have known about this lol.

That was all he replied with before Mikasa swung the door open to his room and dropped his backpack right beside his bed. 

“I told you for the billionth time to stop putting your bag in the living room but you never listen,” Mikasa said, slamming the door shut behind her and walking over to his desk.

Eren gulped slightly as she looked at the site over his shoulder. Mikasa was basically his sister, technically his mom now that they were in college. It was horrible, getting scolded for the littlest things like leaving a damn backpack in the living room. Mikasa was a living burden to him, trying to live up to her expectations was not easy. She was basically the maid, mom, whatever of the dorm they lived in. It pissed him off to an extent.

“Well, you know, having track practice and then coming home with a bag full of books and work really tuckers me out and the living room is just right there. So, I just drop it on the floor-”

“Shut up,” Mikasa said lightly and read the URL on the top of the screen. She hummed lightly. “So this is what you do whenever you get home? I thought you played Dungeons,” She asked.

“Well this is like..a roleplay forum based off of that anime, Attack on Titan,” Eren replied. Mikasa hummed again and rechecked the URL. 

“I’m gonna join.”

Eren let out a little grunt, rolling his eyes and laying his head down on his desk as Mikasa walked back to the door. “Don’t be surprised if you see my name in the friend request box.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t be,” Eren grumbled out and then looked at the screen with his chin pressed upon the desk. Reading what roleplay ideas everyone was having, so they could start plotting. Eren stayed quiet on the chat for a moment, until he looked and saw a request in the top right. He expected it to be Mikasa, so he just ignored it. Finally getting used to the whole roleplay thing, seeing the plot the group had in mind was about the game Dungeons.

He replied whenever it was his turn every so often. A soft sigh of relief coming out of his mouth since he didn’t fuck it up just yet. Eren decided in the middle to go get a drink of water, so he got up after texting Jean that he would be back in a bit. Jean replied with a ‘K’.

Eren then got up, shuffled into the kitchen. Dancing around a bit because his legs fell asleep, grabbing a glass and putting some ice into it and water. He jumped at the coolness against his hand since he kind of was a cry baby about the smallest of things. 

After he got his water, he walked back to his room and placed the cup on his desk. He looked at the replies and then at the notifications he had. 77 privates, and 20 requests. 

“Mikasa..” He grumbled, looking at the requests and then seeing it wasn’t Mikasa. It was a request that was being sent continuously by an admin named SciencyHanj. He gulped, accepting the request and then looking at the messages. 

[SciencyHanj]: Hello!! I’m wondering if you’d like to join the Scouting Regiment?? Erwin said that he liked the basis of your character!!

[SciencyHanj]: Hello??

[SciencyHanj]: Hello??

[SciencyHanj]: Ughhh, if you don’t reply Rivaille is going to be pissed at both Erwin and I…

[SciencyHanj]: HELLOOOOOOOEOEOOOOOEOO??

[JeagerE]: oh? im so sorry i didn’t see this…. i guess i can join it. 

[SciencyHanj]: OH GOODIE!! I was afraid that you weren’t going to reply. PHEW!!!! I will add you now ;)))

Eren had to admit he was a bit creeped out. He never expected someone to want him to be in something so badly, especially a roleplay group that was very strict and very intriguing. It scared him to the god damn core. He took a sip of water, choking on it lightly and starting to cough up a storm. 

JeagerE has been added to the group.

Rivaille has logged onto the group.

CommanderErwinS15 has logged onto the group.

Eren shook his head lightly, seeing the name Rivaille kind of scared him lightly. It seemed mysterious and a bit scary, but at the same time it made him think about how long he had to be on this forum to get a user like that. He shrugged as he thought and then played around with a string on his pants as he read what they said.

[CommanderErwinS15]: Thank god Hanji you found him. I was getting scared there for a moment.

[SciencyHanj]: It’s no problem!!!

[SciencyHanj]: So, Rivaille, what do you think about Jeager’s character? Good huh?

[Rivaille]: I’ve seen better...But he will do.

Eren cocked an eyebrow at what he said and then looked at how many members were in this group. Only four. Himself, Erwin, Hanji, and this Rivaille guy.

[Rivaille]: Don’t fuck this up.


	2. ramen noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a bit of fun with his friends. Just a little filler honestly, the juicy stuff is yet to come ;)).

_Ramen Noodles._

 

The certain thing a basic college student would eat once they get home. Cheap, easy to make. Sometimes time consuming if you screw it up. Like Eren does constantly, spilling the boiling hot water all over the counter and some getting on the floor. Just what he needed after a long day of track practice and college algebra homework.

 

After his whole fiasco and attempting to clean up the counter and floor as quick as possible, Eren walked to his room carefully balancing the hot bowl in his hand. A soft drink from a nearby restaurant in the other. A soft sigh of relief came out of his mouth as he placed the bowl down, but that relief was almost crushed when he about dropped his drink. 

 

“Damnit,” Eren muttered out, placing his hand on his heart to feel the rush. A bit exasperated since he almost had a bigger mess to clean up. The boy sat down in his gaming chair, turning it around lightly to face the computer. The wallpaper being some random meme he found online about Dungeons that he found hilarious. Giggling slightly at it, then clicking the internet browser he used. Typing in Attack on Titan’s forum quickly with one hand, taking a sip of his drink.

 

3 messages. Great. Last night he left the group on read, never replying back since he fell asleep at his desk. Mikasa had to help him to his bed at 4 am, which was not an easy task. Eren looked at the messages, one from Hanji, one from Erwin, and of course, a snide, pissed off message from Rivaille. Just what he needed.

 

Eren was _not_ having a great day already. He was pissed off during track, shoving Jean into the hurdles whenever they were practicing because he started a petty fight about Eren now being in two groups on the forum instead of one. Calling him a roleplay whore. Which really didn’t make since to the wide eyed, tan boy. Since Eren did that, he had a small, and uncivil conversation with the head of the athletic team that you ‘don’t use hurdles as hurting devices.’ Again, it did not make sense to Eren.

 

Nothing really made sense to Eren, actually. Now that he had to admit it.

 

Rivaille was really getting under his skin, though. Every day for the past two goddamn weeks he had been on his ass. ‘You used the comma wrong,’ or ‘your grammar is atrocious, how did you manage to fucking get into this?’ or anything regarding how his replies were. Which made his face red in anger, his clenched fist hit the table harsh, then having to leave for a moment to get ice for his swelling hand. 

 

Eren Jeager. The over dramatic, MMO playing, college student that almost burns his feet with boiling hot ramen water.

 

**[Rivaille]** : You made us wait. For 14 hours. Shitty brat.

 

**[JeagerE]** : oh? im sorry. i fell asleep at my desk without replying. :(

 

**[Rivaille]** : I don’t forgive you. I bet you were playing Dungeons. 

 

Eren hit his head on the desk hard, not up to the mood for the whole ‘I bet you were doing other shit instead of replying to our 50 line roleplay replies.’ He honestly did not know why he was still in this group. A low grunt came from his mouth as he went to type another reply but saw that Rivaille went offline.

 

_Thank God._ Eren thought, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. He looked through the forum, going to reply to the roleplay before he went to play Dungeons again. He was in the middle of killing a mage in a 2v2 battle before his phone started ringing. He groaned out loudly, finishing off the guy quickly and watching all of the coins roll in. 

 

Eren clicked accept and put the call on speaker, yapping a “What?”

 

“Eren Jeager,” the familiar voice of his mother coming from the phone. His face went red, feeling slightly embarrassed for yelling at his mother. 

 

“Anyways, I just wanted to call and see how your classes have been,” his mother continued in a soft tone. Eren sighed out quietly and paused his game, turning his phone to private and holding it to his ear. 

 

“My classes have been fine. I just finished an exam for algebra,” Eren said, standing up to pace around. Something he always did while on the phone. In reality, his classes have been shit. He had D’s in most of the classes; his only A being in the athletic portion of all of it. Eren has been a great liar, but when it came to grades he felt his mom raise an eyebrow through the phone. “Are you sure they’re fine? Because Eren…” Blah. Eren cut her out once she was starting to explain how in high school he almost didn’t pass because of video games and how they fried his brain. The rest of the conversation was a long list of ‘Mhm’s and ‘I know’s and ‘Yes Mother’s.

 

“Eren, are you even listening to me?” His mother asked sternly. Eren gulped, scratching the back of his head. “Of course mother, what made you think that?”

 

“What was the last thing I said?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes lightly, running a hand over his face as he thought. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well it is good of you to be honest. I asked how Mikasa was,” His mother sighed out, Eren hearing a loud clang and rushing water. He knew she was doing dishes, like always. He used to help her do them too, before he became a teenager that wanted nothing to do with his parents. 

 

“Mikasa is good, but I haven’t seen her since she started working at the library on night shift,” Eren explained, furrowing his brows lightly as he heard his computer go off with a ding. He rolled his eyes and looked at the message, humming lightly when it was just Hanji. Not dick munch Rivaille. 

 

His mom was humming through the phone, a soft smile coming to his face as he heard her. Remembering how she used to do that around the house...doing chores. Humming even when she was upset. Happy. Angry. But she never showed any emotion other than happiness, but since his father kept leaving for ‘business’, the frown on her face was almost prominent in every conversation. Eren hated his dad, for even thinking about making his mom upset.

 

“Hey, mom, I know this is a bit abrupt, but I need to finish some work,” Eren said, breaking the small silence in between her humming and dish washing. Wincing under his breath, because he felt he made his mom upset. His heart aching lightly. Until her voice piped up on the other end.

 

“Oh, okay! I’ll call you next week,” His mother said. Eren smiled, nodding. “Okay, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Eren.” 

 

Eren ended the call, putting the phone down on the desk and sitting back down. Scrolling through the forum, finding some roleplays that were open and he could reply with whatever he wanted. He lightly sighed, feeling boredom strike him. It was only 6 o’clock...He could go out? For a bit at least?

 

Eren decided it was a good idea, reading the messages he got and replying to Hanji’s request for his phone number so it would be easier to send him messages. He had gotten a bit closer to Hanji..which was weird. He shook his head and shoved his phone into his pocket. Eren walked over to the living room of the house and grabbed his keys from the little table beside the door; locking the apartment room door behind him and began his long stroll to the bar. Texting Armin, of all people, to come and join him.

 

It wasn’t like he did a lot of drinking on school nights, maybe one beer and then goof around with Armin playing the arcade games the bar down the street had. Like Dance Dance Revolution, claw machines, stupid air hockey. Eren thought it was childish, but at the same, all he does is sit on his ass and be a fake person on a website made for fake people to live out their fucking fantasies. Which by all means, was the most immature and childish thing to do.

 

He got to the doors of the bar after about ten minutes, Armin leaning against the wall beside it. His blonde friend waved at him, then bundling up more in his blue sweater. It was fall, and the evenings and nights were cold. So Eren couldn’t blame him.

 

“Hey,” Eren said to him, Armin smiling lightly. “Hello. I asked Marco and Jean if they would come, you don’t mind that do you? I would’ve asked Mikasa, but you know with her new job and everything..” Armin rambled.

 

Jean? And Marco? Okay, Eren didn’t have a problem with Marco. The freckled faced, tall idiot that was completely oblivious to Jean’s liking towards him was kind of tolerable. Jean however, he didn’t want to see him after what happened today during practice. Eren’s eyebrows were raised, eyes wide. Armin grinned awkwardly, “Jean and you got in another fight huh?” 

 

“Pfft..Another? No.. You’re crazy,” Eren said, putting on a fake laugh before completely stopping. “Yes. We did. And it was petty.”

 

Just like Jean. Go figure.

 

Armin sighed, shaking his head and opening the door to the bar. “You guys are just..intolerable,” The blonde said, Eren’s mouth going agape. “Jean is the one you should be saying that about, not me.”

 

“Says the one who plays Dungeons, all day mind you, after practice,” Armin said bluntly. Eren stood there and didn’t know how to reply. The smart, lacking-confidence blonde just..roasted him? The brunette was dumbfounded, standing there for a moment until he had to show his ID to the bartender.

 

After he put it back into his wallet, Armin dragged him to the table in the very back corner. “Jesus Christ, Armin,” Eren said lightly, Armin staying quiet and then sitting down. Eren sighed, sitting down beside his friend and looking around the bar. All they had to do was wait for Jean and Marco, because they knew which drinks to get them every time they were there.

 

Eren looked over at Armin, thinking about a conversation until Armin began to blurt something out. “You know how you and Jean fight a lot? And how it’s always Jean initiating the fights? That are petty? I think that’s because he likes you.”

 

Eren rose an eyebrow, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily in frustration.

 

Armin Arlert. Blonde, 5’3, and the smartest idiot Eren has ever met. Gets colds in the middle of June. Stresses about getting A’s, and also believes Elementary standards of, ‘oooh if he pulls your hair THAT means he is like...INTO you!!’

 

Eren shook his head, “Armin..He’s with Marco..”

 

“That does not mean he isn’t looking for some action,” Armin said with a wink. _Oh god, never do that again…_ Eren thought, cringing at the wink his best friend just did. He laid his head down on the table and thought. “Jean is a douche, but he would not betray Marco like that,” Eren explained, then hearing the ding of a bell from the door. He looked up and saw Armin waving, Jean and Marco coming over to sit with them.

 

“What’s up?” Marco asked as he sat in front of Armin, Jean sitting in front of Eren with a scowl on his face. “Oh, nothing, we were just waiting for you guys to come,” Armin said with a smile, Eren and Jean having a stare down.

 

“Ah. Forget the drinks we always get you?” Marco asked, awkwardly glancing at his best friend and Eren staring each other down.

 

Marco Bott. Funny, cute, but extremely clueless. A junior in college, has mad science skills and is on the track team with Eren and Jean, and is the fourth leg of the 4 x 100 meter relay. Really gay, and works at the library part time, and the cafe beside Eren’s apartment after. Also hates sushi.

 

Jean Kirestein. A total dick wad. Thinks he's funny, but he isn't. Petty. Starts stupid fights. Really athletic. Does horrible in school. Teases Eren for just about anything, is really gay yet says he's straight, and loves Marco. A shit ton. Oh, and also fucking loves sushi. And looks like a horse.

 

“Oh, yes, Eren never remembers and I don't come here often,” Armin replied, Marco nodding and chuckling. Jean shook his head at Eren lightly, Eren looking away for a moment. He was completely done with Jean’s shit.

 

Marco slightly pushed Jean so he would get up, the horseface obliging. He stood up, Marco slipping past and Jean doing a terrible job of being subtle when checking his best friend out. Armin gulped lightly, feeling it was awkward as Jean sat in front of the two. Eren rolled his eyes again, Jean raising a brow.

 

“What? Is that Rivaille getting into your head so now you act like his damn character?”

 

Eren side glanced over at Jean, his face straight as he had his chin placed in his hand. “Shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“The only way to make you is either duct taping your mouth shut or kissing you.”

 

“I’d gladly accept the second one.”

 

“Piss off,” Eren replied bitterly, looking over at Armin who had a weak and awkward side smile on his face. Eren gave him an apologetic nod and got up, walking over to the bar and standing by Marco. 

 

Eren leaned against the bar, tapping his fingers against it as Marco waited for the drinks. “You okay?” Marco piped, looking down at his noticeably irritated ‘friend’. A small grunt came from Eren’s mouth as he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m fine.”

 

The brunette looked over at Armin and Jean talking and then felt the chillness of a beer being jabbed into his forearm. “Pay attention,” Marco said with a bit of a chuckle. Eren sighed and grabbed the beer, goosebumps arising all on his skin just because of the chill. 

 

“Wha-Huh? Did you say anything?” Eren asked, drinking some of his beer and Marco nodding. “I did. I said that Jean really doesn’t hate you, ya know?”

 

Eren looked at Marco with a bitter-disgust. “Are you sure? Because he has been a pretty big dick munch to me lately.”

 

Marco shrugged lightly, clasping the beer around his hands lightly and humming. Marco, the oblivious soul. Jean likes you, Eren desperately wanted to say but couldn’t. Unless he wanted the horseface to be on his ass more, he advised his own brain not to. Pressing the invisible pause button on his thoughts and mouth.

 

All of a sudden, Jean was over at the bar and rambling about something Armin said, Armin coming up later to fill in the ‘plot holes’ Jean had about the whole conversation. Which was, a lot, of plot holes. Eren tuned them out and drank his beer, humming lightly to the tune of the pop music playing in the background. After a while, he walked over to the back room, which was an arcade room, and started fucking around on the machines. Winning tickets that were useless, getting addicted to this ‘Pot of Gold!’ machine that had a moving table at the bottom that pushed coins out.

 

Marco, Jean, and Armin soon joined him. They all played some of the stupid multi-player games, even DDR, which was really a bore. But since Eren was on his second beer of the night, a little buzzed, he giggled at the way the characters moved on the screen. He knew in at least thirty minutes he would sober up again, but in reality, he knew he would get another beer.

 

The loud ringtone of his phone was what alerted him, made him fake sober up as he looked down at the caller ID and seeing it was Mikasa. A light groan came from his mouth as he held the phone up to his ear, holding it away after Mikasa started to yell at him.

 

“It’s ten!! On a school night!!” Mikasa roared over the phone, Eren wincing. As he said before, he basically had a mom everywhere he went.

 

“My classes don’t start until 11,” Eren replied, scratching the back of his neck as he made it out of the bar and out into the cold fall night. A breeze hitting him and making his whole body shiver lightly, causing him to wrap his jacket around himself more.

 

“So-fucking-what, Eren. You wake up only thirty minutes before class actually starts, and you’re always late,” Mikasa grumbled, Eren then hearing a click of a mouse in the background. “Mikasa, are you on my computer?”

 

He asked that, only because, he had a computer and she had a laptop. With no mouse.

 

“It’s been going off since 8 o’clock, I decided to check out what it was.” _Shit_ , Eren thought. _I fucking forgot to close my tabs_.

 

“This Rivaille guy does not seem happy with your absence, and is saying this person named Hanji has been messaging you all night. Better get texting, and in the meantime, get your ass home!” Mikasa said and ended the call. Eren grunted lowly.

 

Armin followed him out there and he didn’t even realize until the small blonde wrapped his little arms around his best friend. “It was good to see you,” Armin said softly.

 

He was noticeably drunk. Eren mentally cursed himself because he knew he needed to get home, but he couldn’t trust Marco, even though he was a innocent thing, or Jean to drive him home safely. But even Eren was a little buzzed. 

 

“It was good to see you too,” Eren hummed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Armin. Armin smiled widely into the boy’s chest, then pulled away. “I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren’s face went a bit red, not knowing if it was because of the chill or the fact his best friend said ‘I love you.’ “I love you too, Armin..Get home safe.” Eren said with a small smile, immediately turning around and texting someone to pick Armin up and get him home safely. Out of all people, he texted Bertholdt, because he was reliable.

 

Eren started running home, stomping up the stairs and yelling a ‘sorry!’ to the old lady in their building that nagged him. He ran into the apartment room and shut the door behind him, seeing Mikasa sitting on the couch and holding a glass of wine in one hand and a t.v. remote in the other. She was wearing a white shirt and black pajama pants. 

 

“Took you long enough,” Mikasa said lightly and motioned him to walk through. Eren did as such and went to his room, immediately going to the computer and checking his messages. His phone buzzed, seeing a text from an unknown number and knowing it was Hanji.

 

**777-921-7563** :

Dude? Where the hell R U?!?! Riv has been on my ASS for the past four hours, even skype called me and was all like ‘FUCKING GET THE BRAT ON!!!!”

 

 

e-- i am sorry got busy w/ friends.

Eren sighed out heavily and then looked through his messages on the forum, seeing a shit ton of messages from Hanji and then some from Erwin. But, mostly from Rivaille. Great, what he needed after a long night of DDR, drunk best friends, and i-dont-know-if-its-legit I love you’s from best friends.

 

Eren scrolled through what they all said and lightly grunted, reading the harsh messages from Rivaille.

 

**Rivaille** : I can’t believe you would just leave like that, no explination whatsoever.

 

**JeagerE** : well if you dont want it 2 happen again, then i can just give u my number instead?? 997-810-7234

 

**Rivaille** : You didn’t even let me say yes or no.

 

**JeagerE** : Because I knew you’d say yes ;))))

 

Eren chuckled to himself and read the ‘shut up brat’ the male, or female, on the other side of the screen said before replying to the long awaiting roleplay, then getting up to shower. He thought for a minute as he did. Would he ever meet these people?

 

See these people?

 

_Feel_ these people?

 

He didn’t know, and the answer seemed to be a blur to him.

 

If only he knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk  
> ALSO!!  
> SORRY FOR THE LATE ASS UPDATE IT LITERALLY TOOK ME A W E E K TO WRITE THIS.  
> BUT THIS IS ALSO SUPER HORRIBLE;; THE ERERI STUFF IS YET TO COME MY DUDES..
> 
> (also::: IF YOU WANT TO INBOX ME MY INSTA IS @chilledsolider and @snkonice !!! I can let you proof read chapters or give me some ideas :))) ))

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update regularly. I hope/  
> :3


End file.
